


Babysitting A Star [Agere Logan]

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Little! Logan, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Janus and Patton have an emergency pop up when the twins summon a actual dragon into the mindscape, and Logan is stuck in little space, and so Virgil steps up to babysit the little while his caregivers sort the twins mess.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Babysitting A Star [Agere Logan]

It was a generally normal morning in the mindscape. Logan woke up in little space this morning, which was irregular especially since Logan often spent a lot of the night awake due to his work productivity schedule. Janus didn’t mind though, Logan often napped during his little hours of the day time, Patton making pancakes for breakfast as there was a loud crash outside.

”…?” Patton looked out the window curiously before gasping in shock “YES!” Remus yells with a grin high-fiving Roman. The twins seemed to summon their weapons “this can’t be good” Patton sighs “Jan, the twins summoned a dragon!” he yells at the snake side who was currently holding the logical side on his lap with a picture book “…not again” Janus sighs, lifting Logan into his arms. Virgil seemed to look up from his phone. 

“…I’ll watch Logan, you two sort out the chaos” Virgil murmurs, “are you sure Virgil?” Janus questioned, knowing Virgil was in teen space. “Yes Mom, I can handle Logan” he rolls his eyes. “don’t give me attitude, but thank you sweetheart” Janus gently hands Logan over to Virgil. Him and Patton ran out to quickly sort out the twins mess, Virgil looking over to Logan.

“how hard can it be to take care of you, huh?” he asks the infant little who giggles happily “mom was just over-exaggerating.” he murmurs as he went calmly picking up the book that Jan was reading to Logan briefly. He wanted Logan to be happy and this was a good way to do so, he just watching him read the book in happiness. He was alright with reading to Logan, after all. Logan always was happy to listen to him. 

Virgil seemed to start getting bored, hearing the fighting still going on, man, how did they manage to summon a damn dragon, he looks over at Logan. “…hey wanna watch a movie?” he asks Logan gently. Logan giggles bouncing in excitement at the word movie

”okay, what you wanna watch? Lilo and Stitch? Big Hero Six?” he asks gently. He seemed to listen for Logan’s answer as Logan giggles pointing to his shirt which had stitch on it currently, “Good choice” Virgil spoke, the emo side just gently activating Disney Plus. He seemed calm in turning the movie on as Logan claps, he didn’t care too much in baby sitting. Soon seeing the twins dragged in by their ears with a chant of ow. Virgil just ignoring it, watching the movie which was on the part of the movie which had Nani saying good bye to Lilo, he seemed to rub Logan’s hair, knowing it made him upset.

Logan leans on Virgil through the scene as he whines “don’t worry Lo. Stitch will come back” he explains softly to the other, he gently smiled. Logan held his space bunny softly.   
Soon, the movie being over as Janus looks smiling “thank you so much Virgil” he spoke gently. “don’t worry about it mom” he responds briefly. He had Logan asleep on his lap. “you needed to sort out Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.” he chuckles. “yes they’re grounded.” the snake side responds calmly. “you should put Logan into bed, mom” The teen side hums briefly, rubbing the sleeping logical side’s hair. 

”alright, remember its your pick for dinner tonight then” Janus boops Virgil’s nose causing the teen side to roll his eyes lightly but smile. “kay, common, Logan’s exhausted. Put him to bed” He spoke up. Janus nods taking the little side from him, “thank you Virgil” he spoke gently. “whatever ma.” Virgil murmurs. He smiled to himself, saving the photo of him and baby Logan as a wallpaper.


End file.
